Cofused in Gotham
by J.M. Cloud
Summary: When Tim starts to have some strange feelings, Nightwing steps up to help. Sort of. Nightwing/Robin, M for minor language, possibly slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Randomly bored, throwing out a story to amuse myself. Probably won't be amazing writing but it's what I can do.

Nightwing/Robin

I do not own them. Do not send me money. I know where you live. Reciept of money will case untold suffering for the sender. End Disclaimer.

* * *

For probably the first time in his life, Tim Drake didn't have a clue as to how to proceed. It had been about a month since he had started noticing men, well, _that way, _and nothing he did seemed to make it go away.

It wouldn't have been quite so bad, except that he was also Robin, sidekick to the legendary Batman, and therefore constantly surrounded by men of all ages in form fitting costumes. And not just any men, but the most handsome, virtuous men the planet had to offer. And he knew most of them personally.

After thinking it over and agonizing about it for several days, Tim came to three conclusions. One, that there wasn't anything he could do about it right now. Two, he needed to at least talk to someone, preferably someone he didn't see on a day-to-day basis. And three, porn was dangerously addictive and should be ignored altogether.

Numbers one and three were pretty much self explanatory, so that left number two. He finally decided to put an ad on one of the chat boards he visited regularly, and hope that whoever answered it wasn't a total freak.

"Confused in Gotham, just started to notice guys, don't really know what to do about it. Could really use someone to talk to."

Tim looked at it for a moment then posted it. _That seems to cover all the bases_.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by, and except for noticing that Superman filled his costume out _really_ well, Robin would have been able to put his problems completely out of mind.

Except that for no earthly reason he could think of, Nightwing had started hitting on him. And not just the playful flirting that seemed to be the way Dick breathed, but serious, hardcore, allow-me-strip-you-naked-and-fuck-your-brains-out hitting on him.

And even that wouldn't have been so bad, except that Dick Grayson was easily one of the most magnetic, sexually charged men on the planet. And in all honesty, if he'd been a little more sure of his own feelings, Tim would have gladly called Dick's bluff, just to see how for he would take it. And bluff it had to be, because as far as Tim knew, Dick was straighter than Batman.

Tonight had been a particularly hard night for the Boy Wonder. After spending hours fighting crime and fending off Nightwing in equal measures all he wanted to do was go home, take a long shower, and sleep til noon.

Tim almost did just that, but after disarming and removing his armor, he checked his e-mail. And nearly fell over in surprise.

Someone had finally answered his ad.

_Hey, there Confused! I know you said you wanted to talk, but don't they say that actions speak louder than words? Why don't you meet me in the Plazeria Motel, say 8 o'clock Tuesday morning? I'm in Room 118, and I can definitely show you a good time. Or at the very least, we can talk like you want._

_Ciao!_

Now matter how many times he rubbed his eyes, the message wouldn't go away. His first impulse was to delete it out of hand. He didn't know this guy, he wasn't sure what he wanted, Tuesday was today, and he was really tired.

_But still..._

Tim looked at the clock. If he hurried, he could get there early enough to check for traps.

* * *

_This,_ Tim thought as he tried to get up the guts to knock on the door,_should not be so hard. I've fought super-villains, dealt with killer aliens, and survived attempting to make small talk with Batman. All I have to do is knock on a door!_

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and stood back, part of him praying that no-one was there.

And then promptly had a heart attack when the door opened to reveal Dick Grayson in all his naked glory.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare, or were you planning to come in?", the other man asked, smirking.

Tim's shock turned to quiet fury. "I see. So this is why you've been hitting on me? Because I'm confused and you think you can just, I don't know, get an easy lay out of me? That's sick, Grayson. Really sick! How could you possibly do this? I-I-I c-can't even f-figure out w-what's wrong w-w-with..."

Tim's voice trailed off in horror as he realized he was crying. He tried to turn and run from the older man, but he couldn't see through his tears and just ended up running into the opposite wall. He sank down to the floor pounding it in frustration as he tried to stop the flood in his eyes. He felt a strong pair of arms lift him and even though he knew it was Dick, he clung to him as the other carried him into the motel room.

Nightwing held him on his lap and rubbed his back while he cried himself out. He didn't say a word the entire time that Tim was crying, for which the younger boy was extremely grateful.

Finally the tears stopped flowing and Tim composed himself,and pushed himself to his feet. Part of him wanted to stay here, wrap Dick's arms back around himself like a blanket, but mostly he wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Not only because the handsome superhero was still naked, but also from embarassment at having lost control so spectacularly.

"I need to go", he said moving towards the door, trying to get out as fast as possible.

Not fast enough, though. Before he even got three steps, Dick was in front of him barring his way.

Tim glared at him. "Don't you think you've had quite enough fun at my expense for one night?"

Dick sighed. "I suppose I deserved that. But can't you just hear me out? Just give me five minutes that's all I ask."

Tim's glare held for a few seconds more, then crumbled. He didn't really want to, but the other man seemed sincere. That in itself was rare enough to get his attention, but he also was just to tired to argue. He didn't say anything, didn't really trust himself to speak, just turned back to the chair and sat down.

Dick hesitated a moment then with a quick "Be right back" vanished into the bathroom.

When he came back out, he was mercifully wearing an oversize bathrobe. He sat down on the edge of the bed facing Tim and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I guess you could say this is one of those times that I need to be a little more subtle," Dick said with a sheepish grin. "I started seeing you acting funny, not really noticeable, unless you know what you're looking for. So I thought I'd check up on you. No one could have been more surprised than I was to see what kinds of stuff you'd been looking up on the web."

Tim's face burned with humiliation and outrage. "You read my private files?!"

"Not really read," the other man said carefully, "more like skimmed. If it helps any, I didn't actually crack your files, just retreived your search history. Your private stuff is still, well, private."

A wave of relief coursed through Tim as he thought of all the things he'd written in his journal. "Thank you." he said quietly.

Dick nodded before continuing. " To make a long story short, I decided to try and draw you out of yourself, let you see that there's nothing to worry about."

"And the best you could do was come on to me?" Tim asked incredulously.

It was Nightwing's turn to blush. "Yeaah, like I said, subtle I'm not. But in my defense, would you have talked to me if I'd just asked you?"

Tim realized that, no, he probably wouldn't have.

"Alright I suppose that sort of explains most of it. Except one thing: why try to help in the first place?"

Nightwing grinned. "I don't suppose you'd buy the, 'no Bat is an island' sort of line?"

Tim cocked an eyebrow and waited.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Dick said, laughing. "I guess," he continued seriously, "that I didn't want you to go through what I did when I realized that I liked men."

"But you're not gay."

Dick put on an expression of hurt. "Did I say I was? Nooo, I didn't. I'm bi, Tim. And though you've never seen me with a man that's mostly because, in our line of work anway, it's harder to find good men that aren't already taken."

Tim nodded his agreement. Then a thought crossed his mind. "So when you were hitting on me," he asked slowly, "that was for real?"

The older man nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way, Tim, but you're pretty naive when it comes to relationships. And all ulterior motives aside, if you're going to have a relationship with a man I'd rather it be someone I trust not to hurt you. That," he said with a wink," would be me and Batman. And since The Man most definitely is out of the question..."

Tim smiled for what felt like the first time that day. "That leaves you, huh?"

Dick grinned smugly. "So it seems."

"And these 'ulterior motives' you mentioned would be...?"

Surprisingly, Dick blushed again. "I don't know if anyone's told you, Tim, but you're one of the sexiest men on God's green earth..."

Tim had to laugh. Dick Grayson, professional flatterer, ladykiller, and the only man alive who could argue with Batman and win, uncomfortable was a sight he thought he'd never see. He was laughing so hard, that he almost missed the rest of what Dick said.

"...and I kinda...uh...have a um, small crush on you."

* * *

So here's chap two. This idea just sort of keeps flowing, so I guess I'll go with it. In the meantime, please r/r let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

His laughter died abruptly. For the next few moments, the only sound Tim could hear was his own heartbeat. He stared at the man who was the closest thing he had to a big brother, but not really seeing him. All the time they'd known each other flashed back across his mind, changed and re-interpreted by this new information. All the times that Dick had seemed to be flirting just for flirting's sake…had he actually been hitting on him? Had Nightwing been trying to get with him this entire time?

Tim's confusion must have been apparent on his face, because the other man sighed and frowned.

"You know, I had a feeling that might be too much too fast," he admitted. "But it just seemed like as long as I was coming clean, I might as well...anyways, it's not like it matters."

The tone in the other man's voice pulled Tim back to reality. "No! No, it matters, Dick! I'm just having some trouble wrapping my head around this. I mean, how long have you felt like this? And why didn't you tell me you were bi before now?" He hesitated for a moment, and then put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "I'm not saying that I'm not interested, Dick. I'd just like to talk and figure a few things out before we jump into things."

A spark of mischief twinkled to life in Nightwing's eyes. "Oh, ok. So sex isn't out, you're just not ready? Cool. So what do you want to talk about?"

Tim blinked. "Uh, well, how about you answer those questions I just asked you, and we'll go from there."

Dick grinned. "To be honest, I've thought you were cute since the day I first met you. But you were total jailbait, so I thought it best to keep those feelings to myself. And I never told you I was bi because I wasn't sure how you'd take it. God knows Batman didn't take the news well."

"Batman knows you're bi?!" Tim's mouth fell open in shock. Then the rest of it caught up to him. His voice filled with concern he asked, "And he's not ok with it?"

Dick smiled reassuringly. "Yes he knows. And he's ok with it now; he just had some problems when I first told him. Don't worry, Tim, he's not gonna kick you out of the family for liking guys."

Tim sighed with relief. "So what happened when you first told him?"

Dick laughed. "Oh man, I thought he was gonna have a heart attack! It's a bit of a shaggy dog story, but anyways…"

* * *

They spent the next couple hours talking and laughing. Pizza was ordered and duly consumed. At some point, Tim must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he remembered was waking up in the hotel room bed…

…with Dick's arms wrapped around him…

…naked.

* * *

Sorry for the ungodly long time between chapter's. This is the first time I've been on Fanfic in almost a year. Anywho, I'm back! R/R, let me know what y'all think. (And I'm sorry this is so short; I can't remember where I was going with this, so I'm probably gonna turn into erotica, and let it die after another couple of chapters.)


End file.
